Final Fantasy Project VII
by Remnant of VII
Summary: Edo Duravis... A Turk whose life is changed forever by a mad scientist, a syringe full of cells and, just plain bad luck. A story of the lives changed by her arrival. Rated T for mild swearing.
1. Chapter I: Before I Sleep

**Final Fantasy**

**Project VII**

**Chapter I-Before My Sleep**

Every family dreams of a perfect life. Having kids that grow up and make something of themselves, a mom and dad both there to teach them right from wrong, and a home in the suburbs with a white picket fence and a lawn. My family... well not so much. My family consists of Dr John Duravis, a Shinra scientist from Nibelheim, Mao Yuuki, the daughter of a former advisor to the emperor of Wutai, and me, Edo Duravis. A redhead, and a half wutian who hardly resembles one.

I was originally born and raised in Wutai up until about I was six months old. We then moved back to my father's hometown of Nibelheim because... well frankly, my dad didn't want to put up with the in-laws B.S. Anymore. I didn't blame him. I hated them as much as he did because they treated him like he supposed carry the piss bucket for them. Fortunately, that was about the only drama in our family that we had.

I had a normal, quiet childhood. I was never much of a hell-raiser only because I didn't like being punished with time-outs and groundings. My dad spent most of his days working at Shinra Manor while mom and I stayed at home and worked on schoolwork together. I wanted to do well enough in school so could get in a university and have a career that could support both my parents when Dad retires. The only thing that was keeping from doing that was English, especially the writing part of it. Essays weren't my thing, but my mother helped push me to keep writing until it was finished. After I finished that essay, the others became easier to write. It was easier to understand grammar and spelling rules because the way Mom explained them to me.

It was about a year ago when my mother passed away after a fight with cancer, not long after I graduated from college. Even my grandparents paid their respects at the funeral. They may have been pricks, but they loved Mom just as much as we did. Mom did leave us one gift before she left; she brought our two families closer.

Mom left us with another gift. Bills. Her funeral costs alone kept us from buying the house in Kalm that we've been looking at for the longest time, plus Shinra had called Dad on a very important project at the manor that 'needed his immediate attention', So I was up to me to find a job in order to support the two of us and try to get our financial situation solved. Trouble was that not many people in town were hiring at the time. Since women weren't allowed to join SOLDIER, the only decent paying job working for Shinra was working as a Turk, the company's personal bodyguards and go-to guys. Only problem was I didn't know a damn thing about fighting or using firearms which made for an interesting conversation with the recruiter, but I managed to strike a deal with him. It involved me training for about a year. Still, it was better than working as a maid at the inn. I think...

Fresh out of training, I was immediately assigned to keep watch of Shinra Manor back home. The protesters there were getting a little out of hand and needed someone to keep order. SOLDIER was already shorthanded due to the recent terrorist attacks in Midgar. Made me feel a little bit better about being a Turk. At least I wasn't being used as a Shinra bullet sponge.

The mansion itself was a lot different from what my dad told me about when I was younger. Hell, I didn't even know about the underground laboratory beneath it till my first day out there. Even though I was restricted to the upper levels of the mansion, I still couldn't help shake the weird feeling knowing I was protecting an underground lab that conducted human experiments in secrecy. The screams seemed to seep though the cracks in the bookcase. Sent chills up my spine every time I heard them, but at least I wasn't the only Turk posted here at the mansion. I met him the second day on the job during my break. Vincent Valentine... I think that was his name. I remember faces better than names sometimes. He was pale,thin, and a real quiet kind of guy. Never really spoke much unless someone asked him about something.

I used to spend time with him during my break, talking about things in general. The weather, what I did last night, and sometimes stories from my childhood. At least something to keep my mind off what was going on down below. Usually his vocabulary consists of "Yeah?", "Really?", "That's cool", and "I'm sorry", but one day I finally managed to get him to start a conversation. Surprisingly, Vincent was quite the talkative one once you got him motivated enough. The way he carried on about Dr. Crescent gave me the idea that Vincent might have a crush on her. I thought I'd try and convince him during my smoke break. A nasty habit I developed while training for the Turks, though I've slowed down since I first started.

"So Vince, when are you going to ask her out?" I looked over just in time to watch Vincent almost choke on his energy drink. "Excuse me?" I took another drag, slowly exhaling "Dr. Crescent, when are asking her out on a date?" "Well... I... don't even know if she has one already." "One what?" " A boyfriend..." "Might help if you ask her about it instead of waiting here everyday for her to jump into your arms." There was a bit of an awkward silence than seemed to hang on my last sentence. _Stupid Edo, you just can't seem to keep you big mouth shut, can you? Now he probably thinks I'm an ass_." Listen, I'm..." "Thanks, Edo." "For what? Being an ass to you?" "No. Helping me realize that sitting here won't get me any closer to her." _What the hell did I say to turn his life around?_ The only thing I did really was ask when he was going start dating. Then again, I didn't know what was really going on in that head of his. Really more or less... I just guessed. "You're welcome... I guess." I smothered the lit end of the cigarette and threw it in the ashtray. "Well... we better get back." Vincent gave me an appreciative nod and headed back inside. "Hey Vince, don't come back till you get a date out of her, okay?" "Okay, I'll see you later." he said, giving a small wave as he left. A few days day later, I spotted him with Dr. Crescent enjoying a picnic underneath one of the willow trees out back. "Can't wait to meet her, Vince."

Vincent stop showing up for work a couple of weeks after his date with Dr. Crescent. I assumed he was out on sick leave at first, but after about two weeks, I started to get worried. I asked Dr. Crescent about him, but she told me that he was just transfered this morning. It was strange because I never saw any paperwork about a transfer for Vincent and his things are still on his desk, too. Even stranger, my upper level restrictions lifted all of a sudden, allowing me access to the basement. Somehow, the idea of working close to my dad didn't thrill me as much as I thought it would, since I knew what he did for a living now. So, now I mostly stay on the upper levels until someone calls me down there. I still had duties to attend to up top as well so I just blew most of the little stuff off. "Hold this patient down.", and "Help me reach this.". This went on for weeks.

One day after I finished making my rounds in the labs and finishing up for the day, I started making my way back to the main floor. I was in a hurry to get away from the labs, and I was almost home free, too, but unfortunately in the hallway, I stumbled blindly into one of the scientist in my soon-to-be-failed escape attempt.'Professor Hojo' was hand-written on a faded name tag pinned to his lab coat. I felt a small prick in my stomach. "Watch where you're going, you stupid... Ahh! My experiment!" I pulled back to find an empty syringe lodged in my abdomen. _This can't be good._ Almost immediately, I felt a painful, burning sensation in my stomach that seemed to spread out from that point. _Nope, not good at all._ "Dammit! Look what you've done! Now I have to..." He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Just follow me, so I can sort this mess out. Hopefully you don't turn out like the others. I have enough problems as it is."

I followed Hojo back to his private facility in th lowest level of the basements. The pain was starting to get worse with each minute that passed. We entered his office where he pointed to one of the office chairs by his desk "Sit here. I'll be back with the suppressant for you." striding back outside the door, mumbling something under his breath. I sat in his office chair waiting. The desk beside me was littered with reports of recent experiments. I was tempted to skim through the reports of what was being conducted here, but I quickly pulled myself away. Just in time too. The door behind me opened. "Oh hello Edo. What are you doing back here?" "Hello Dr. Crescent, I had a little run-in with Hojo and ended up being stuck with a syringe full of something." I said, wincing as I filled my lungs. It was getting harder for me to breathe. Hojo strode up behind her, injections in hand "Well hopefully this suppressant should stall the growth of the Jenova cells before it consumes you and ruins my only sample from Gast. It's a shame I can't use you for my next experiment, but your father might frown upon that idea of making you a guinea pig." chuckling softly to himself. My instincts were practically kicking at the back of my head, screaming _"Get the hell out of there!"_, but I held still, trying my best to ignore that disturbing comment from Hojo. _Jenova cells... are eating me alive?_ "Dr. Crescent, please restrain the patient while I prepare." Dr. Crescent quietly pulled out several thick velcro straps from her lab coat and strapped down both my wrist, palm up. I just had to ask Dr crescent about this. "Is this true? These Jenova cells, will they really kill me?" "Don't worry Edo, everything will be all right. You'll be back to work in no time at all." she said, trying her best to fake a smile. Professor Hojo didn't waste any time sticking the needle into a vein in my forearm. "Yes, yes... You can leave now, Lucretcia. I'll take care of the rest." "Okay, I'll just go ahead and contact Dr. Duravis and..." "No! Don't bother him right now. I'll tell him myself later. Now let me finish." Hojo said scowling as proceeded to push down the plunger. The pain in my abdomen subsided... but something was off. I couldn't feel anything... or much less move anything. _What the hell?_ Hojo pulled up my shirt just enough to see a large, black, blotch that had formed on my stomach. "Interesting... Maybe I can use you for something after all." My vision was blurring rapidly as the room started spinning. "Project Seven, test number one. Begin." It was too late. _Anesthetics... damn._

--

**A.N: Yes I'm rewriting Project VII. I wanted to tweak some things with the plot. (Plot bunnies, ate at me for months. I gave in.) Don't forget to review.**

Short? Yes. Better? That's for you to decide...


	2. Chapter II: Search & Rescue

**Final Fantasy**

**Project VII**

**--**

**Chapter II-Search & Rescue**

_Thirty-Three Years Later..._

It was finally over... The bloodiest war since the Wutai War between Shinra seventeen years ago. So many people lost their lives on that fateful day of Omega's awakening. Now that the fight against Deepground was over, the real struggle began... picking back up their lives and starting over once more.

The same was true for all the members of AVALANCHE. Cloud Strife and Vincent Valentine were no exceptions. Cloud was waist deep in debt and bills. The delivery service had fallen into a five tear slump ever since the Deepground Crisis in Midgar five years ago. It was getting harder each day for Tifa and Cloud to keep bar in Edge stocked and open as well as the fuel cost for the delivery service. Reeve had caught wind of the Ex-SOLDIER's struggle and gave him several loans to help Cloud get back on his feet again and pay off bills. Throughout the last five years, Cloud was sent on various missions as sort of 'favors'; mostly just search and rescue. He had hoped that this would be his last mission/favor and he would be able to get back to the things that mattered to him most. His family and friends, but like usual, work seemed to rear its ugly head especially when when Tifa didn't want it. Cloud often incurred the wrath of an angry Tifa whenever he ran off on those mission/favors.

Reeve called him one day, asking him to help out with an investigation in the Deepground base underneath Midgar. In particular, Reactor Zero. He claimed there might possible survivors or remnant forces still trapped inside. Cloud, slightly irked by the request, accepted it. This time, Reeve promised to call it even. Tifa was certainly not please with Reeve's request, or the fact that Cloud gave into Reeve's request so quickly. His only excuse... "We owe him." Cloud was basically just returning the favor. A favor he and Tifa didn't much care for. As for Vincent, he lost everything. The initial attack in Kalm left his apartment a smoldering mess of charred wood and broken glass. Over the next five years, he lived with Tifa and Cloud while he did some bounty hunting on the side to pay bills and feed himself. Then he remembered Shinra Manor. The building had been long since abandoned since Sephiroth burned the town to the ground seventeen years ago. Only problem was, it was in need of some major repairs and everybody was busy putting their lives back together. Everybody except Yuffie. She seemed more than happy to help. His restoration project was put on hold when Reeve called him back into action.

There were several thoughts running through Cloud's mind while he drove though the ruined city of Midgar, but the ones that kept repeating themselves were_ I'm so tired of fighting. I just want to live out the rest of my life in peace with Tifa, but every time I get settled in, something breaks out and I have to take care of it. This is my last mission Tifa. I promise. _

Vincent was already waiting for him at the old Shinra building in the heart of Midgar. He seemed a lot more content than usual and a bit more social, too. "Vincent, how are things back in Kalm?" "A bit better. Manged to get a few things gathered up." "What are doing after this?" "Yuffie's helping me work on the mansion in Nibelheim after we finish this." "Yuffie? I thought you couldn't stand her?" "True, but she's the only one that volunteered to help." With that, they set off into the ruins of Shinra's former headquarters. Cloud and Vincent spent the next several hours trudging through the rubble of the abandoned Shinra building in their attempt to reach the president's elevator. Cloud was the first to break the overwhelming silence that hung in the air. "Kind of quiet don't you think, Vince?" "I believe that's because nobody's trying to kill us this time." "Yeah, it's... wait. Did you just make a- ". Vincent quickly shot back "It's sarcasm. It doesn't count." he said as kicked in a door that led to the Deepground elevator.

After a lengthy ride down the elevator, they arrived at the entrance of the Deepground base. Cloud almost strained his neck looking at the enormous entrance in front of him. "Wow, that's a bit excessive. How did you ever manage to get it open last time." Vincent strode over to a small panel on the side of the door. "Like this." with a press of a button, a thick, black, cloud of smoke hissed from the door as it groaned to life and slowly opened. "Smart ass."

Inside, they found what seemed to be the ruins of a large city. "To think that there was an entire city hidden fi plain sight. Do you think this city might have been Midgar before the plates were set up?" "Maybe. Who knows, but lets discuss about this later. We have a good ten to fifteen kilometers before we reach the reactor." They began their journey through the ruins of the underground city. The former streets of the city were still littered with fallen Deepground soldiers and various machines. All of them, Vincent's own handy work. Many people didn't believe that all those soldiers here, a whole organization consisting of hundreds of thousands of soldiers, fell at the hands of one man and the demons that he carried inside of him for thirty years. Now here they were, searching for possible survivors in this mess, but from the looks of things out here, they probably weren't going to be successful.

Cloud and Vincent finally reached the fabled Reactor Zero. The mako reactor that started the trend that drained the very life from the planet itself. "Vincent, lets take a break. We've been walking for twelve hours and my feet are killing me." "What about the fiends down here?" "Don't worry, Tifa packed a tent for us, just in case." Cloud set the insanely heavy backpack on the floor and began unzipping the vast amounts of compartments, searching for it. "This is the last time I let Tifa pack for me." Cloud set up the tent and unrolled a couple of sleeping bags. "Which one of the sleeping bags do you want, Vincent?" "You go ahead, I'll stand guard." "You sure?" "I've been asleep for thirty years. I'll be fine." "Okay then. Goodnight." Cloud crawled into the tent and zipped it closed.

For once, Cloud's usual nightmares didn't come to haunt him. Instead he found himself in a dark, empty room filled with the sounds of sobbing and crying."_Please... somebody help me... Mom... Dad... I'm _scared."Confused, he answered back to the mysterious voice _Hello? Is someone there? "I... I just want to go home." Where are you? "I don't know. It's so dark. I can't see" Hang _on. Cloud started running the direction of the sobs for seemed like forever. A man appeared in a flurry of black feathers. "The gift... is mine and mine alone. Stay away... if you value your friends' and family's lives." The man then vanished in that same flurry of feathers as if he were never there. The sobs died out as well. Cloud was left scratching his head, wondering _What the hell was that? And what kind of gift was he talking about?_

A loud ringing from Cloud's alarm on his cell phone brought him back to reality. He lazily stretched and groaned, still groggy and a little sore from the trek through the city. "Vincent, you still there." A simple reply of "Yeah" came from outside the tent. Cloud unzipped the tent and crawled out of it, yawning. "Get enough sleep?" "Yeah."Cloud lied. "So where do want to start?" "We'll start from the bottom and work our way up. Do you still have the Life-Cam?" Cloud reached in and pulled out what seemed to be a small video camera and flicked a switch on the back of it. "What's this supposed to do again?" "Its supposed to be able to pick up human life signs." Cloud pointed it in the direction of the reactor. A small blip appeared over the map of the reactor on the screen. "Looks like we got a hit. It looks like it's coming from the second floor. It's weak though. Picking up a lot of fiend activity there too." Vincent was already loading his prized weapon, the Cerberus. "Lets hurry then." Vincent had a good feeling the fiends were getting restless. They were about to enter one of their nests.

On the second floor of the reactor, the fiends broke the silence and started their attack. One of the fiends launched itself at Cloud, teeth bared and claws ready to rip into flesh, only to be met by one of Cloud's many swords. He blocked the attacked and bisected the fiend like a hot knife through butter. "Never gets old, does it Vincent?" Vincent spun around and fired several shot in the dark. Two fiends skidded across the floor beside him, dead. The other fiends took notice and started backing away slowly, still snarling at the two. "Looks like they're backing down." "At least for now... let's go before they try again." Vincent replied as finished reloading his pistol. Cloud nodded and started walking in the direction of the signal. The signal led them to a door marked PRIVATE. "The signal's coming from inside the room. Vincent, cover me."

Vincent gave him a slight nod. Cloud gripped the doorknob and pushed it in slowly, one hand gripped firmly on his sword and the other on the door. Cloud gazed in.

Instead of finding the usual desk stacked with papers inside, Cloud and Vincent stumbled upon what seemed to be a small research lab of some sort. Two sides down the length of the lab were lined with large cylindrical glass tubes. "These look like stasis tubes." Cloud shined a small spotlight on one of the tubes along the wall. "Looks like they haven't been used lately." Out in the far corner of the room, one of the tubes seemed to be still occupied. It was the only one that was still lit and was probably what gave the room that eerie mako glow.

Vincent was the first to notice "Cloud, you might want to take a look at this." Cloud stepped lightly over the broken glass to the far corner of the room. He jerked back suddenly at what he saw. It was a woman, but it wasn't any ordinary woman. She bore the silver locks of the devil himself, Sephiroth. The woman was slenderly built and slightly taller than average. Her complexion was pale, almost snow white, probably due to the lack of sunlight for so long. Vincent started looking around for a computer. "Hojo must have been working on a separate project during the Deepground crisis." Cloud noticed a plate etched with writing on the side of the tube. "I don't think so. Plate says she's been down here a good while. At least thirty- something years." Inhuman screams filled the reactor once more. The fiends were becoming restless again. No doubt that there would be more this time around. "Vincent, time to go. You find the control panel?" "Yeah, Shelke's just about has it." A beep confirmed the release. Simultaneously the locks opened on the tube, followed by hiss as tube slid up. Water drained out the bottom. "Vincent, I need your cape." "..." "I need it. The girl... she's naked. Please?" Cloud said red-faced, trying to look away. Vincent reluctantly unbuckled his cape and tossed to Cloud. Cloud quickly wrapped her up in it and picked her up. "Now lets the hell out of here!"

--

**A/N: Enjoy it? Yes? No? Tell me... if you dare.**


End file.
